


The Shapeshifter's Captive

by CryptidKid2020



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is just mentioned, Blood, Dark, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mystery Trio, No Smut, Shapeshifter, Stan being a overprotective nerd, kinda gory, serious angst, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidKid2020/pseuds/CryptidKid2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in my life, would I think that the shapeshifter would turn out the way it did. When i first found it I had help hatch him, basically raising him as a son...It was so harmless and non-violent back then, but then it changed it was aggressive towards my twin and me, especially our assistant….Being ever more sadistic with him, and we did try to keep it secure without hurting it still needing him-I mean It, for continuing my research…....But did we fuck up bad.<br/>(Please R&R)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be about like 3-5 chapters long.

January 20th 1981-Gravity Falls Oregon.

“Hey there fidds, what are you doing?” Stan cooed, leaning over Fiddleford’s shoulder as he sits at the dinner table. “Oh! Hey Stan…..wh-what are you doing?” Asks back Fiddleford, While Stan nuzzles his head into his shoulder, making him shudder in delight.

“Trying to have some fun with you….” He gently whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.  
“I-I’m trying to write down some multi-dimensional nuclear gravity cod-.” “Say is so i can understand it.” Stan murmured, as Fiddleford bites his lip trying to push back his creeping blush. “I’m writing down s-some equations for the portal, and i would like to g-get back to continuing it.” “Oh, come on Fidds, you have been working to hard….You need to take a break.” Stan purred, draping his arms around Fiddleford’s shoulders, pecking Fidds neck with kisses.

“S-Stan c-come on.” Fiddleford replied, biting his lip harder holding back a moan. Stan hugged Fiddleford’s waist, about to continue with Fiddleford but was interrupted by his twins feet stomping up the stairs leading to the basement. “Eh, guys i think i need someone to…...Oh s-sorry i can come back.” Gulped Stanford, turning around starting to go back down to basement. “No! No! w-we were j-just….” “Fidds I-It's fine i know what you two were doing, i have no problem with it.” Smirks Ford,flushing in embarrassment. 

Stan itched the back of his neck. “So, Sixer what were you saying?” Asks Stan. “Before you interrupted us.” Mumbling under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest facing his twin.  
“I-I need someone to go feed the Shapeshifter, I can’t do it today…..i have other things to do.” Sighs Ford, rubbing his arm moving his glance from Fidds and Stan to the floor. “It’s okay one of us will do it.” Stan says, giving Ford a shy smirk moving to the fridge on the other side of the dinner table. “So...I guess Fidds, will have to it.” Gulps Stanley, taking a drink from a cold beer.  
“W-What why me?” Exclaims Fiddleford, hands on his hips brow curled in confusion and distress.  
“Cos, I just started drinking and Ford doing his ‘heby jeby’ shit.” Stan answered, taking another sip of his beverage.  
“Its called meditation Stan meditation.” Clarified Stanford, glaring at his brother crossing his arms. “Ya,Ya whatever, Pointdexter.” Grunted Stan, pretending it’s nothing but really he’s super worried of all his twins secrets with him, making wanting to gag at even the thought of his older (Yet less responsible) twin being seriously hurt because of them.

“Fiddleford, are you okay with feeding the Shapeshifter?” Calmly asks Ford, uncrossing his arms.  
Fiddleford hesitates before answering, ever sense the Shapeshifter became aggressive towards them but even more towards him. every time being even close to the monster made his bone quake in his skin. “Y-Ya I-I think so.” Stutters Fiddleford, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. “Yes I’m sure.” He says again, attempting to sound more brave. Stan caught onto his boyfriend's fake bravery. “Are you sure Fidds I can come with you, this beer means nothing more than your safety.” He admits, meeting Fiddleford eyes.  
“No it’s fine, i gotta f-face my fears.” Adding a weak smile, making Ford smile back but Stan’s worry doesn't falter. “Are you sure Fidds? I mean-.”  
“Yes,Stan.” Huffed Fiddleford, walking over to Stan and pecking him on the cheek, before turning around to Ford. “So, where is the food?” He asks, Smiling a fake grin trying to cover his fear with braveness, calming down Stan’s protectiveness over him.


	2. The Bucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford is 'kinda' clumsy, and Stanley is a overprotective nerd, the Shapeshifter finally appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took such a super long time, I had school and other life issues to work out hope this is okay!  
> Enjoy!  
> Also The Bold and Italics text is the Shapeshifter talking.

Fiddleford walks deeper into the forest, only following the map in Ford's journal guiding him to the bunker that lies in the forest, which they had only found about a month ago.

"Where the in the world did that darn tree go?!" Fiddleford, huffs in frustration, thinking that he's seen that exact scratched tree minutes ago. "Why did I agree to doing this?" He sighs, looking up from the journal, to see a familiar tree that marks an X on the map. "Yes!" Fiddleford says in amusement of himself. 

"Now how do I open It?" He asks himself, as he sets down the bucket of mixed raw meat. Fiddleford flips through the journal and finds the way to open up the bunker but frowns at the answer. 'I got to climb up there.' He sighs, and thinks to himself.

Fiddleford sets down the journal next to the bucket, hopefully won't get damaged, otherwise Stanford will have a few words to exchange with him. With that Fiddleford, rolls up his shirt sleeves and starts a good climbing point and hops to the next. 

Slowly but surely Fiddleford gets to the switch and jumps on it with all his might, and flips the switch creating the whole tree quake, making him fall down off the tree and crash into a small bush breaking his fall, but not the pain shooting up his spine making him hiss in pain.

"Should'a been more prepared." Fiddleford grunts, slowly getting up and quickly jump out of the way as the secret stairs start to descend to the entrance.

Fiddleford, stretches and rubs his sore back, then leaning down to retrieve the bucket and journal. "Welp, here goes nothing." He spoke, while carefully heading down the old mysterious steps. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should've gone with him." Stanley ranted, pacing back and forth. While his twin stares back at him, pinching his nose at Stan's rambling worries. 

"Stan he will be fine, Fiddleford is a careful person just stop worrying about him or you'll get yourself worked up." Stanford, reckoned. 

"But Ford, he's still a pretty scrawny guy, he can get hurt! Even by that stupid bunker of yours, I mean are all those booby traps needed!" Stan recounted. 

"Yes, Stan they are highly needed, w-why don't you just sit down and take deep breaths maybe even take a nap." Ford offers. 

"But what about Fiddleford! I mean aren't you worried?" Stan huffs. 

"Stan, he is a very smart and responsible adult, and if you do take a nap he'll probably be back before you know it." Ford counters. 

"Fine but he's not back by when i wake up, and something is wrong it is your fault." Stan, says is a serious tone.

"Like I said McGucket is a responsible adult and knows how to get out of tricky situations." Stanford, repeats looking at his brother. 

"Alright, but don't hesitate on waking me up." Stan, replies while going up stairs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiddleford could barely make it out of the traps in one piece yet alone but by having to carry a bucket and a journal to get the trap answers from, was close to impossible, but yet he made it unharmed and in one piece.

"Those traps will be the death of someone." Fiddleford sighs taking a deep breath, wiping the sweat off of his head. The bunker has the same old dark and scary feeling to it, as always Fiddleford will never get used to the feeling of being watched or the feeling of dread that washes over him whenever he enters that place.

The bucket of mixed raw meat lies next to him, releasing a familiar odor to a usual dweller in the bunker. 

" **_ So they got you to feed me. _ ** **_"_ ** The Voice calls out to him, making Fiddleford slowly turn around to face the Shapeshifter behind the bars of his cage, that's it has been in since it was dubbed dangerous.

"T-The others were b-busy." Fiddleford stuttered making the other roar with 'laughter'. 

_ " _ ** _That's too bad I would love to have seen that one beast called Stanley_ ** **.** " Hisses the Shapeshifter, lurking closer to the bars, but still hiding in the shadows. 

"You don't get to call him that!" Fiddleford snaps, making the Shapeshifter flinch slightly, at the surprise vocal chords on the small man.

" _** You sure got a set of lungs on you ** _ _**.**_ " The Shapeshifter, Stated breaking into a shit eating grin, causing Fiddleford to cringe.

"W-What?" Fiddleford hisses in slight fear. " **_I wonder what your screams would sound like_**. " The Shapeshifter teased, clicking his claws together and looking down at Fiddleford.

"I c-came here to f-feed you and t-that is what I-I'm gonna do and not play around w-with any of y-your mind g-games!" Fiddleford stated, pointing a finger at the Shapeshifter, only making its sinister smile grow in size. 

Fiddleford hesitated on turning his back to the Shapeshifter to grab its food, and not to just run away. But the thing still needs to be fed, Fiddleford reaches down to grab the bucket.

CLANK!

Fiddleford whips his head back to the cage to see it being empty, Fiddleford's eyes whined, creating a deer in headlights expression on his face as he stood up and turned to run, only to be grabbed by the collar and yanked up to see the Shapeshifters bulbous red bloodshot eyes. 

Fiddleford gets one look and starts to panic, kicking his legs as hard as he can to hit the Shapeshifter holding him in a deathly grip. But only manages to make the journal fall out of his coat pocket and luckily knock the bucket over the journal hiding it under the mixed meat.

"L-Let me g-go y-you-." Fiddleford manages to say before the Shapeshifter launches him into the cages, making him yelp as he hits his head hard and slowly starts to black out, only to hear the fading voice of his attacker. 

_** " You better wake up before the fun begins, Fiddlesticks ** **."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do yah guys think? If you see anything wrong just comment, see you again soon!  
> Don't Forget to R&R

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but the next chapter will be longer and that's when it will begin to get serious.


End file.
